


midnight kisses

by aqollo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqollo/pseuds/aqollo
Summary: In which Clark thinks and Bruce just wants to go to sleep.





	midnight kisses

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy,,, this is the first thing i managed to write in y e a r s and also my first work on here, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!
> 
> i honestly have no idea what continuity these two are in, at this point they're kind of a blend between the dceu characterization (which is pretty sucky tbh) and what i can barely remember from the dcau. make of that what you will.

The room is quiet. So quiet that one could probably hear a pin drop. All that Clark can hear is the gentle thrum of Bruce's heartbeat, and his own slows down to match.

Shit, is this what it's like to bask in the afterglow? Because if so, god, Clark can definitely get drunk off it.

Sheets rustle on his side.

"What are you doing still up?" Bruce asks, exhaustion evident even when his voice is muffled by his arm.

"'M thinking about things," Clark answers. His head slots in nicely on Bruce's shoulder as he wraps an arm around him.

"That can wait tomorrow," Bruce murmurs, rolling over to face him, and Clark uses the opportunity to lean in and kiss him.

When he pulls away, he gives him a sheepish but still charming smile. Bruce only raises a brow.

"If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask."

Clark's laugh is muffled when he buries his face into Bruce's shoulder.


End file.
